carry_onfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Melissa
"Versuche einfach, das Gute in den Dingen zu sehen." "Und das wäre?" "Dieser Matschkram hätte auch auf dir landen können." - Bridget und Melissa im Gespräch Melissa ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Carry On (und fortführenden Teilen) und somit Jägerin. Persönlichkeit Zu Beginn von Carry On ist sie offen und freundlich, zu Beginn von Carry On - Jetzt wird abgerechnet ist sie verschlossen und leicht zu reizen. Sie ist eigentlich eine gute Freundin, doch wegen der ganzen Strapazen des Jagens ist sie mit sich selbst nicht mehr im Reinen. Sie verliert sich selbst. In Carry On 2 streitet sie sich noch viel öfter und intensiver mit ihren Freunden, verschließt sich den Jägern außer Ina noch mehr und probiert wieder etwas mit den übernatürlichen Kräften aus. Nur diesmal nicht für das Wohl anderer, sondern für ihres und Inas. Aussehen Ihr Haar geht ihr über die Schulter hinweg, ist meistens lockig und schimmert in einem dunklen Goldblond. Sie trägt ihre Haare in der Regel offen. Ihre Augen sind grau-blau mit einem leichten Gelbstich. Sie trägt immerzu schwarze Lederboots, dazu Röhrenjeans oder ein T-Shirt und eine Strickjacke darüber. Hosenfarben sind schwarz, dunkelgrün, dunkel- und hellblau, Shirts sind meist türkis, lila oder weiß, Jacken in dunkelblau, dunkelrot oder schwarz. Zuhause trägt sie statt der Röhrenjeans eine dunkelgraue Baggy-Hose. Früheres Leben Sie ist eigentlich eine normale Fünfzehnjährige, die zur Schule geht, Freunde und eine sie liebende Mutter hat. Da sie später von Dämonenblut abhängig wird, ist es gut möglich, dass ihr solches von einem Dämon in den Mund geträufelt wurde als sie noch ein Säugling war. Bevor Melissa auf die anderen traf, wünschte sie sich sich, ihrem Leben einen Zweck zu geben, indem sie wie Sam und Dean (die Hauptcharaktere ihrer Lieblingsserie Supernatural) das Übernatürliche jagd und somit Leben unschuldiger Menschen rettet. Nur dachte sie, Supernatural sei nur eine TV - Serie. Handlungsverlauf Carry On # Läuft durch die Straßen, sagt "Christo" und trifft auf Mei, Connor und Draco. # Trifft sich mit den dreien bei der Kreuzung, reagiert aggressiv auf Bridget, die sie rempelt, reißt sich jedoch zusammen. Schießt das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, ist offen und hilfsbereit Nina gegenüber, neugierig, was Bobby Singer angeht. # Will jagen und muntert Bridget auf # Denkt nach und kommt auf die Idee, einen Aufspürzauber zu benutzen und führt diesen aus. Versucht, die anderen zu beruhigen, denkt mit. # Stellt Fragen um Zeit zu gewinnen, sucht mit Nina und Mei nach Bridget. # Findet die anderen und läuft einfach in die Falle. # Spricht mit Bridget, plant mit dem Übernatürlichen zu experimentieren und arrangiert ein weiteres Treffen der Gruppe. # Trifft mit Bridget notwendige Anti-Dämonen-Vorkehrungen, spricht den Exorzismus das zweite Mal, muss aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht werden, beschwört den Dämon an der Kreuzung herauf und schließt einen Deal ab, trifft sich mit den anderen, aber erzählt ihnen nichts davon. Geht zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, einem Baumstumpf im Park. Dort kann sie abschalten. # Ist auf der Autofahrt nach Duisbaden in Gedanken vertieft, ist dafür, die Gruppe aufzuteilen und ergreift auch gerne mal das Wort, teilt die Kids in Gruppen ein. # Mit Bridget durchsucht sie Duisbaden, dabei sind beide zunächst still. Als Bridget sich verhaspelt, wird Melissa ein wenig taktlos, in dem sie ihr rät, erst nachzudenken und dann zu reden. Nach Bridget's kleinem Ausbruch bleibt Melissa gelassen und fordert Bridget dazu auf, sich nicht wegen allem zu entschuldigen. Sie gibt Bridget ein zweites Mal die Chance, zu erzählen, was sie wollte. Sie entdeckt eine Leiche und dass diese von noch keinem Bemerkt wurde, begründet sie damit, dass alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt seien. Melissa lässt ihr Handy fallen und als Zombies auftauchen, wird hochmotiviert gekämpft. # Vor Mei hat sie Angst, Melissa beginnt zu weinen, will den anderen aber erklären, warum sie einen Deal gemacht hat. Als Mei auf sie zugeht, kauert Melissa sich zusammen, doch wertschätzt die folgende Umarmung und Mei's Reaktion. Sie schämt sich für ihre Tränen. Melissa bittet Mei, sie zu töten, falls sie auf die dunkle Seite wechseln sollte. # Nachdem die Gruppe sich wieder halbwegs eigekriegt hat, spricht Melissa Nina an, um sie zu überreden einen anderen Dämon auf Exorzismen und Weihwasser zu testen. # Danach beteiligt sie sich sofort wieder an der Planung, ist dabei jedoch gereizt. Nachts testet sie mit Nina ihre Kräfte bei Dämonen und übt sich. Sie und Draco haben gemeinsam geplant, Connor und Bridget zu verkuppeln. # Die Stimmung ist wieder aufgelockert, so dass Melissa viel lacht und auch Ansprechpartnerin für Nina ist. # - # Da sie nicht besonders gesprächig ihrem Teampartner Draco gegenüber ist, denkt er, sie sei traurig. Bis sie die Dämonenblutsache anspricht. Sie ist etwas zickig, es dauert nicht lange, bis sie Draco beleidigt. Draco's Anspielungen ignoriert sie, sie fühlt sich angegriffen und blockt ab, bis er sie zum Lachen bringt. Das passt Melissa nicht und sie behauptet, sie würde Draco hassen. Als er Höllenhunde bemerkt, packt er sie am Arm und beide rennen. Sie wollen sich den Hunden stellen und so gibt Melissa die Anweisung auf die Hunde zu schießen, selbst wenn sie draufgehen könnte. Sie nutzt ihre Kräfte, um die Höllenhunde zu beseitigen. Mit der Einstellung, es gäbe kein Morgen, küsst sie Draco. Danach läuft sie in einen Raum, in dem sie eine Art realen Albtraum hat. # In diesem sitzt sie in der Schule, während ihre Freunde aus ihrer Heimatstadt Lübeck und ihre neuen Freunde sie niedermachen und beleidigen. # Es geht weiter damit, dass Kud und eine Version von Melissa selbst in den Raum kommen. Diese Melissa hat schwarze Augen und tötet alle Freunde mit einem Messer, welches Kud ihr gibt. Draco ist der letzte, der steht. Die dämonische Melissa zwingt ihm einen Kuss auf und lässt ihn mit übernatürlichen Kräften Blut spucken. Die echte Melissa ist handlungsunfähig und kann nur still weinen. # Die dämonische Melissa spricht dann zu der echten und sagt ihr all das, was sie nicht hören will. All das, was Melissa verletzt. Die getöteten Freunde leben wieder, stechen sich aber nun gegenseitig nieder. # - # - # - # - # Melissa ist besessen von Astaroth, welcher alle anderen, außer Connor, auch von Dämonen besetzen lassen hat. Indem Mei Gedanken von Melissa bezüglich Draco ausspricht, die Mei mal aufgeschnappt hatte, kam Melissa für Sekunden zu Bewusstsein. Sie tötet mit ihren Kräften einen Dämon, der Nina besetzt hat. Dann übernimmt Astaroth wieder. # - # - # - # - # - # Connor schießt mit dem Colt auf Astaroth und somit auch Melissa, Astaroth stirbt allerdings nicht. # Epilog: Castiel schenkt Melissa das Leben. Mei und Draco umarmen sie, später auch Bridget, die sich bei ihr entschuldigt. Melissa fragt nach Connor und Draco erklärt. Melissa ist geschockt und ist diejenige, die die anderen davon abhält, das Portal zum Käfig erneut zu öffnen, um Connor zu retten. Die anderen stimmen zu. In Trauer trennen sie sich und fahren nach Hause. Carry On 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet # - # Sie hatte beschlossen, sich von ihrem Handy zu trennen und den Kontakt zu den anderen zu meiden. Sie macht sich Vorwürfe, da sie sich für den Auslöser des ganzen Chaos' zu halten. Da sie kein Dämonenblut mehr bekommt, hat sie Entzugserscheinungen wie Albträume, die ihr auch tagsüber noch physische Schmerzen bereiten. Sie hat Angst vor dem, was kommen könnte. # - # Als Melissa von Mei geholt wird, spürt Mei einen starken Schmerz, der sie schreien lässt. Melissa ist verwirrt. # Es sah so aus, als sei Mei tot. Doch Melissa will nur zurück nach Hause und bittet Mei daher, sie so bald wie möglich zurück zu schicken. # - # Azrael stirbt vor Mei's Augen und auch Melissa ist damit überfordert. Sie tut nichts weiter, als bei Mei zu sein und die Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen. # Die Mädchen schweigen eine Weile lang. Dann beharrte Melissa noch einmal darauf, dass sie nach Hause wolle. Völlig taktlos und mitleidslos. Daraufhin wird Bridget wütend und wirft Melissa vor, sie sei auf einem 'Selbstmordtrip'. Melissa verneint das. Und legt den Finger in Bridget's Wunde mit dem Kommentar "Das ist ein Gespräch für 'Erwachsene'." Mei empfindet Melissa's Blick als kalt und gehässig. Bridget schreit, und Melissa entgegnet. Allerdings... vorwurfsvoller. Mei unterbricht den Streit und redet auf Melissa ein. Diese ist überwältigt von Mei's Stärke. # Melissa öffnet sich Bridget und Mei gegenüber. Erzählt ihnen, was in ihr vorgeht. Doch dass sie Angst hat, ist ihr so unangenehm, dass sie den Blicken der anderen ausweicht. Doch sie hat ihr Vertrauen wiedergefunden und bedankt sich bei ihnen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig teleportiert Mei sie zurück. Denn die Entzugshalluzinationen machen ihr so zu schaffen, dass sie zusammenbricht. # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # Geht durch den Wald, die Schere in der Manteltasche. Im Fluss entdeckt sie Fingerspitzen einer Leiche, dann trifft sie auf Nina, Johnny, und Connor, den alle für tot hielten. Melissa ist verwirrt und deshalb insgeheim auch genervt. Als herauskommt, dass Connor schon längere Zeit wieder auf der Erde war, wird sie wütend und schreit ihn an. Als Bridget sie anruft, erzählt sie noch nichts von Connor. # Sie, Nina, Johnny und Connor erreichen Mei's Haus. # Als es an der Tür klopft, geht Melissa nach kurzem Zögern, um zu öffnen. Dabei hält sie die Schere in ihrer Jackentasche fest. Vor der Tür steht eine alte Freundin, Ina. Neben ihr ist Selena, die Melissa dort jedoch noch nicht kennt. Ina weiß über Melissa's Dämonenblutdeal und das Jagen bescheid. Deshalb dauert es auch nicht lange, bis Ina Melissa's Hand greift, um mit ihr unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Ina zeigt, dass sie nicht begeistert darüber ist, dass Melissa den Kontakt abgebrochen hat. Später stellt Melissa Ina Bridget vor und andersherum, später sagt sie allen außer Draco und Mei - da diese sich ein Stockwerk höher befinden - dass Ina nerven könne, aber nützlich sei. # Als Ina und Draco auf einander losgehen wollen, stößt Melissa Draco zur Seite und schreit beide, vor allem jedoch Ina, an. Als Ina die Jäger dann als 'Freaks' bezeichnet, verliert Melissa wegen des Dämonenbluts die Kontrolle. Als Connor sie packt, zieht diese ihre Schere durch seinen Hals. Mei befördert Melissa an die Wand und rettet Connor gerade noch so. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt und man ihr sagt, was passiert ist, entschuldigt sich sich äußerst beschämt bei Connor. Als die Jäger spekulieren, ob Melissa eines der besonderen Kinder ist, sind ihr die Blicke unangenehm und sie wird fast wütend. # Nach der Abstecherei weint Melissa, was eigentlich untypisch für sie ist. Bei ihr im Bad sind Ina und Bridget, doch Bridget wird wiedereinmal gebeten zu gehen. Ina tröstet sie und die beiden lachen zusammen. Als Ina wieder einmal einen Witz macht - auf Kosten von Bridget - stößt Melissa ihr den Ellenbogen in den Bauch. Bevor die Mädchen schlafen gehen, quatschen sie noch über ...Jungs (um es kurz zu halten und das Klischee zu bestätigen). # Doch Melissa verrät Ina nicht, dass sie in Draco verknallt ist mit der Begründung: "Ich glaube, das geht schnell wieder vorbei. So war es bis jetzt immer. Und ich weiß nicht, warum es bei diesem Idioten anders sein sollte. Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich ihn so mag." # Die Gruppe will aufbrechen und wieder scheint es Spannungen in der Gruppe zu geben. Daraufhin sehen sich Ina und Melissa kurz an, ihre Art, nonverbal zu kommunizieren. # Die Jäger halten auf dem Weg an, da die Autos auf Grund von Geisteraktivität stehen bleiben. Deshalb bewaffnen sie sich und betreten den Wald, aus dem Schreie kommen. Selena drängt sich erneut bei Draco auf und Melissa kommentiert dies nur mit einem genervten Augenrollen. # Sie beruhigt Nina, die sich Sorgen um ihren Freund Johnny macht, und stolpert (im warsten Sinne des Wortes) über eine aus dem Boden ragende Hand. Die Mädchen finden auch Bonnie's Leiche und Nina und Melissa kommen die Tränen. # Zusammen mit Ina salzt und verbrennt sie die Leiche. Melissa ist bedrückt - im Gegensatz zu Ina, die Bonnie nicht kannte. Bald tauchen sechs Geister auf, die zuerst Draco angreifen. Selena, die zurückschreckt, wird von Melissa die Schrotflinte aus der Hand gerissen. Melissa schießt auf den Geist und schnauzt Selena an. Danach will sie zu einer Eisenstange, die sie zuvor abgelegt hatte, doch ein weiterer Geist schleudert diese fort und greift Melissa an, ebenso wie der Rest der Geister Nina, Johnny, Ina, Draco und Selena. Zeitgleich verbrennen Mei und Bridget den Mörder dieser Frauen und sie verschwinden. Und wieder kommt es in der Gruppe zu Streitereien, bei denen Melissa auf Ina's Seite gegen Selena ist. Als Connor und Johnny sich einmischen, ist allerdings Melissa diejenige, die den Streit stoppen will. Die Jäger fahren weiter wie zuvor; Melissa im Auto bei Ina, Selena und Draco. # Ina und Selena kümmern sich darum, dass die Jäger in das Hauptquatier der Miltons kommen. Dafür führen sie eine Art Ritual durch, wobei Melissa sie fragen möchte, was sie da machen würden. Ein wenig später beschließen alle zwei Gruppen zu bilden und Melissa will gerade einen Vorschlag machen, da unterbricht sie unsanft Selena. Connor wird Ina's Team zugeteilt, worauf diese zu Melissa meint: "Ich hätte jetzt auch an Draco gedacht..." und Melissa entschuldigend ansieht. In der 'Festung' fragt Melissa Selena, ob ihr Vater paranoid sei. Bei der Frage, was es mit der Hütte auf sich hat, spekuliert Melissa über einen Ausdehnungszauber wie aus Harry Potter. Im Büro von Selena's Vater bedroht Selena alle außer Draco. Wachen ergreifen die Jäger und führen sie mit Säcken über dem Kopf ab. Dabei wird Melissa erneut ohnmächtig und die dämonische Melissa redet auf sie ein. Unter anderem sagt sie: "Ohne das Blut wirst du verrecken, mein Liebes. Und deine Freunde auch." # Als Melissa wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, sind ihre Freunde bereits am Kämpfen, so dass sie auch bald dabei ist, nachdem Bridget ihr den Sack zieht. Nach einer Weile sieht Mei, wie Melissa über einer Person kniet. Als Mei sie anspricht, hat sie Blut am Mund und schleudert Mei und Bridget an die Wand. Die Person war offenkundig (von) ein(em) Dämon (besessen). Ina sticht Melissa mit einem Engelsschwert in der Rücken und sagt mit Tränen in den Augen: "Es tut mir so leid." Bridget schreit Ina an und rennt zu Melissa. Ina ist der Überzeugung, es hätte keinen anderen Weg gegeben. Die bewusstlose Melissa wird von zwei Wachen gehalten. # Es ist zu vermuten, dass die Wachen die Jäger in Ruhe lassen, als Höllenhunde auftauchen. Bridget will Melissa nicht zurücklassen und so nimmt Connor diese über die Schulter. Sie sichern sich mit Grabesstaub vor den Höllenhunden. Nachdem die Hundeplage beseitigt ist, stürmen die Kids Joseph's Büro, wo Melissa, obwohl Bridget zu ihr springt und sie festhalten will, als erstes vom blau-leuchtenden Portal teleportiert wird. Bridget ist die Zweite. # Ina, die ins Wasser teleportiert worden war und fast am Ertrinken war, wird von Mei und Melissa aus dem Wasser gezogen. Dann bemerkt Melissa, dass Nina fehlt. Als die Mädchen sich auf die Suche nach Nina machen, versucht Melissa die anderen und sich zu beruhigen, indem sie darauf vertraut, dass die Jungs an einem Rettungsplan arbeiten. Nachdem Ina wie üblich einen wertenden Kommentar abgibt, reagieren Mei und Melissa gleichzeitig mit einem "Ina!", wonach die gestrandeten Vier lachen. # Ina fragt Melissa erneut, in wen sie verknallt ist. Daraufhin lügt Melissa, was bisher nie ein unwohles Gefühl ausgelöst hatte. Danach gibt sich Melissa insgeheim wieder die Schuld für das Schlamassel, in das die Mädchen geraten waren. Um ihre Gedanken zu verdrägen, ruft sie nach Nina. Nach einer Stunde des Suchens ist Melissa genervt und fragt Mei, ob sie "nicht irgendeinen Aufspürzauber oder so" habe. # Auch nachdem Mei zusammengebrochen war, hat Melissa immer noch das Ziel Nina zu finden. Bridget und Mei bleiben für ein Privatgespräch zurück, Ina und Melissa gehen weiter am Strand entlang. # - # - # Carry On 3 - Family remains Carry On 4 - Age of Gommorrha Beziehungen Mei Connor Draco Bridget Nina Johnny Ina Selena Rosie Trivia *Mag Kampfsport, Supernatural, Harry Potter *Hört unter anderem Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad moon rising, Styx - Renegade, The Animals - House of the rising sun, Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Jäger